


Finally

by Lordes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark Thoughts, Double Drabble, Gen, Heavy Emotions, Post Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordes/pseuds/Lordes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George thinks back of Fred after the war, only not in a way we would expect him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetic_pole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetic_pole/gifts).



> Maggie love, you asked for 'complexities of being whoever you are'. I tried to establish that by digging a little deeper into George's thoughts than 'we' normally do. I hope you'll like it. Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Also, a big thanks and shout-out to my beta lordhellebore. Thank you so much.

Finally. No more being a part of, no more belonging to. I'm finally free. Free, and yet my guilt keeps eating away at me. I cannot look at them, I cannot even look at myself in the mirror, because I will only see him and with that, my betrayal. Because I'm happy, I'm actually happy that he's gone.

Yes, I will miss him and yes, I will get my revenge, but that does not take away the feeling of finally being able to breathe. Finally.

They think it is his death that causes my moods. They think the reason I stay inside and hide is because I miss him so much. If only they knew. If only they realised that it is not his death, it's my reaction to it that makes me want to be alone.

And yet, even though the guilt is destroying me, I'm happy. There will be no more living in his shadow, no more having to live up to their expectations. I can finally be myself, I can finally be just one person, I can finally be me. I trace my mirror image with my hand and sneer. It is time to start living.

Finally.


End file.
